Cookies and cream
by L my secret lover
Summary: Sakura knows that tonight he will come. but, she wants him to come in and help her with her issues.LEMON masturbation, somewhat,.


Cookies and cream 

So I had a snow day and I figures I wanted to type something that I cant turn into English class.

Do not claim to own naruto and its peeps. But I do own a box of cookies!

-------------------------------------

Sakura turned the corner.

'He's here again. Fowling me'

'sigh' he really needs to get new hobby'

17-year-old Sakura defiantly did not look like a beauty queen or a model. She was average. She had, over the years, built her body for power, not grace as other woman did.

Here long pink hair fell down to her waist and her glowing green eyes that used to always sparkle were now dull. Other then her hair and eyes she never did have any beauty

Now when it came to being sexy, she had inherited (somehow) here sensei's enormous breasts. But the rest of her body was rather chunky and she was quite short so she liked to cal herself short and cubby.

Sakura walked into her building. She was currently renting out the basement of a home. It was cheep and she loved the darkness in the morning.

She threw her training gear on the bed and lay down.

Her room was humble. It was painted a dark crimson and had a few weapons on the wall, a desk, dresser, and her favorite place to be on her queen size satin covered bed.

It was already late. She went into the other room and wiped up some cookies for dinner.

By the time she was done it was getting close to eleven.

"Should of known not to challenge Neji to that last round im soo tense"

She rolled her shoulders turned her back to the window and began to undress. She bent down slowly and grabbed the long t-shirt she stole from one of the boys. She was thinking it was Kiba's since it had a picture of a dog clawing a cat on it.

She then slide into the bed and turned off the light.

-------------------------------------------

he followed her every night he was in Konohagakura. He never knew why but he did. Whenever he had a moment to himself he was watching her. He would watch her sleep all night.

That's what her was doing sitting outside her 2 foot window watching her as she undressed as she got into bed as she turned of the light as she…as she started touching herself? His small eyes widened. He knew that he should turn away but he couldn't he felt his lose pants tighten. O karma If he didn't look away now …. She moaned.

He groaned. He watched as she threw her head back and gasp. The covers began to slip off, he didn't dare blink.

She opened her eyes. She seemed to be looking at him. He was broken. He got up and walked away form the window.

-------------------------------------------

'God this is boring. No fun at all'

She sat up "were did…

"Kunoichi"

"…"

She stared. 'He toke the front door?'

'**DUH NOT LIKE HE COULD FIT IN THE WINDOW!!!'**

"as it seems I am in a little bit of trouble" he growled out. He toke a step closer to her sprawled out body on the bed.

"really is that so?"

"it is so"

"Well I must say that after following me for the past two years it is about time u came inside"

he blinked "you knew?"

"Of course I am ambu"

"Yes, how naive of me"

"But I have to wonder If maybe u wanted to be found"

He was now towing over her beside the bed.

"Well then since you put on such a …good show I am in a predicament"

"Yes well aren't we all" she said as she squeezed her legs tighter

"Well it seems that u are in more need of assistance then me"

She looked him in the eyes as he bent down and kissed her on the side of the neck.

She moaned. He stopped and looked up the smirked he removed his cloak then sat down on the bed and moved her so she was stratling him on his lap. Then he kissed her hard full on the lips and the same time put two fingers into her vagina. She gasped.

'why dose it feel do much better when he dose it'

she grinded agenst his fingers as he moved to attack her neck again. She begin to tug on his shirt. He pulled his finger out and looked her straight in the eyes and slowly liked them clean. Then she pulled off his shirt. And he bgain to pull of hers, the only covering she had.

As the clothes were being discarded he thought why she was allowing him near her. She was not drunk he knew that. It would be new talking a sober and willing woman.

Just as his pants we removed he attacked her oversized breasts. Which he found fit perfectly with his over sized hand. She squirmed beneath him and he let out a warning grunt but she did not stop.

"Sakura, if you do not stop I will be forced to take you rather harshly."

She looked at his face, which looked like he was in pain.

She sighed the put charka into her arm and put herself on top.

"Then let me help"

She toke his dick into her hands and started teasing the tip of it. He moaned and let out precum. She smirked.

"And I barley touched you"

He glared at her through squinted eyes

Then shut them quickly when she started pumping

He tried his hardest to keep quite and every now and then he would let out a grunt or two.

When he opened his eyes he knew that it would be the last time he closed them.

Her hair was blowing like there was a fan in the room and her breast were bouncing. But what caught him the most was her eyes were intensely watching him. Suddenly Sakura found herself on her back.

He looked at her for a second almost saying sorry as pushed into her hard an fast.

That when he knew. He looked at her, almost in tears, he felt dirty. She was a virgin.

"Sakura…god Sakura, I …I.." He let out a low moan she had moved. She looked him straight in the eye and stared to move more. He understood and started pumping slowly in and out of her. She was holding tightly on his arms that he thought she was going to make him lose circulation.

She closed her eyes then and threw her head back and scream, nothing coherent just screamed in pressure. She had come. He picked up the pace and less then a minute later he did to. When he tried to pull out she weakly held on to him.

He brushed her hair aside.

"Why did you let me?"

She snuggled into his chest and replied tiredly "I needed to see if you were stalking me for some other reason then just to creep me out"

He was falling asleep "hmm your not scared"

She yawned "if I was then you'd be pinned up on a wall"

"Maybe we can try that with you next time"

They feel asleep with visions of chains and whips dancing in their perverted minds.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning he awoke too big green eyes staring at him. He went to sit up but he was being stralted by the green-eyed person. 'she's eating a cookie how cute'

"Morn'"

"Do you mind getting of?"

"ya I do. Your very comfy"

"Fine then"

he sat up as much as he could and just as she toke a bite of her cookie he stole it and ate it in one gulp, then turned green and started gagging.

"JUST WHAT KIND OF COOKIES ARE THEY!"

She giggled "why its fish, Kisame"

His face paled


End file.
